


When Boredom Strikes

by depthsofmysol



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Boredom, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Never let Eames near technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depthsofmysol/pseuds/depthsofmysol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Eames is never a good thing. It usually meant mischief, on a good day, and absolute mayhem, on a normal day. There was no saying what it would be like on a bad day. And, unfortunately, Arthur knew all too well, what it was like to be on the receiving end when boredom decided to strike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Boredom Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist, after seeing [this](http://text-528491.tumblr.com/post/12534987620/arthur-eames-anonymous-asked-eames-sending). It's to blame for this little drabble.

A bored Eames was never a good thing. It usually meant mischief, on a good day, and absolute mayhem, on a normal day. There was no saying what it would be like on a bad day. Arthur actually preferred not thinking about what it would be like on a bad day. The last time, it had ended up with him, in a dark, quiet room, dealing with a migraine. Unfortunately, he knew first hand, just what it was like to be on the receiving end of his boyfriend's boredom. 

The previous term, he remembered sitting in class, taking notes for the professor he was an assistant for, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. When he'd dug it out, and glanced at the screen, he found himself looking at Eames, posing nude, in their shower. He'd never been so embarrassed in his life, and hated the fact he'd turned red in front of an auditorium of 300 freshmen. No one had said anything about it, but it still bothered him to this day. And that had been the tamest of the antics from that term. The rest he refused to let see the light of day.

Luckily, today seemed like a good day. They were both busy preparing themselves for their last year of classes, making certain their flat was actually presentable, that they'd gotten everything they needed for their classes, and had all their paperwork for their student teaching positions filed. It was the type of day Arthur knew would keep Eames busy enough, that he wouldn't have time to deal with boredom, and the antics that tended to follow. As he always told himself, a bored Eames never lead to anything good. 

Even though, it had been boredom, curiosity, and a little bit of insanity, that had brought them together. But that was neither here, nor there. He _needed_ Eames to actually behave today. And if he didn't? It was a bridge he would cross, if – no _when_ he got there.

At least, he had the meeting to take his mind off of things. Having been a teaching assistant for the past three semesters, Arthur knew exactly what they were going to cover. Each department was different, and with his, they liked to make certain everyone knew each other, and understood just what being a student teacher involved. Sadly, he could recite all the rule and regulations, and knew it wasn't a job for everyone, and that it was definitely something that would take a lot of time. On the flip side, it was good experience. Should anyone decide to think about pursuing the teaching avenue.

Not that he was. No, long days bent over a drafting table were in his future. And he was content in that. He was good at creating designs for their architectural classes, and was usually the first one to hand in their drafts, and tended to get praises from his professors. Arthur knew he'd picked the right major, and knew, once he was done, that he would actually – 

No. There was no way he'd just felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Arthur remembered that Eames' meeting was the exact same time as his, and was supposed to run approximately the same amount of time. There was no way that he would have gotten out already. Which meant only one thing. He was _bored_. Now, he really was grateful he'd decided to sit in the back of the conference room, and slipping the phone from his pocket, dared to see just what his boyfriend had sent him.

_11:09 AM: Arthurrrrrr._

_Why again did I decide to student teach this term?_

They'd had this conversation before. Arthur had explained that it would be a good experience for him, and it wasn't as if his professors hadn't suggested the same thing. Eames just pretended to be an idiot. Everyone knew that he was smarter than he looked, and finally, one of his art professors decided to actually push him into using said intelligence.

_11:10 AM: Eames._

_We've talked about this._

_You'll be fine. Now, I'm trying to pay attention to my meeting._

A little white lie. Nothing that would actually come back to haunt him. Eames knew Arthur had spent the past few terms being a student teacher, and probably had an idea that he didn't technically need to pay attention. But being the type of person he was, he actually preferred paying attention, and making some sort of attempt. Unlike, his artist boyfriend, who tended to just skate through life as if it was one big joke.

_11:12 AM: I've got a better idea._

_I want to drag you into our bedroom,_

Oh god, was the first thought that raced through his mind. Arthur had a feeling he knew where this was going. Of all the times, he had to pick the one time where he was surrounded by people he had to work with. Eames was dead. Or better yet, he was going to withhold any and all sex, until he learned his lesson. He knew he was punishing himself, as well, but how else was he going to teach him a lesson? How else was he going to learn that he couldn't just text him inappropriate images or texts whenever he was bored?

_11:13 AM: Eames. Not now._

_Lock the door._

_I mean it. Stop. Now._

Arthur could already feel his face starting to flush, and soon, he would have to find a way to make himself more comfortable. That time, in front of the freshmen, he'd had a table to hide just how turned on he'd been by Eames' naked shower photo. Now, other than the long table that everyone was sharing, he really had no where to hide his reaction to the texts.

_11:14 AM: Turn off all the lights,_

_Eames._

_Get under the covers with you,_

Fuck. Arthur really was going to kill him. His mind was working overtime, flashing images of just what Eames would do to him, behind closed doors. There was also the small fact that his jeans, the ones he'd thrown on in a rush to get out the door that morning, were also becoming tighter.

_11:14 AM: Please, stop. Please?_

_Pull down my pants,_

_Eames, you do realize I'm in a meeting with the other student teachers, and the head of the department?_

He'd never been one to beg, but at that moment, Arthur was willing to do almost anything to stop Eames from continuing their texts. Anything at all to save his dignity, and whatever shred of sanity he had left. But, he knew, nothing short of an actual threat, would stop him. The man was sadistic, making certain that Arthur was embarrassed as much as possible in life. Some days, he wondered just what it was about Eames that attracted him. And then he remembers when one of his close friends had died, and how Eames sat there, and listened as he yelled, comforted him when he cried, and never once asked for anything in return. 

_That_ was why he loved him as much as he did. Even when he was assaulted with nudes, and sexual texts.

_11:15 AM: And show you my glow in the dark boxers._

_…_

Though, they did say love and hate were opposite sides of the same coin. All of that, and Eames was being nothing more than a smart ass. Arthur could definitely kill him now, and have absolutely no regrets whatsoever. None. And, he was certain no one would even miss him, should he suddenly disappear.

_11:16 AM: You should get your mind out of the gutter, darling._

He should? _He_ should?! Who was the one who kept sending sexual innuendoes as texts? Or, who had sent him a nude of themselves while he was in front of 300 _freshmen_? Arthur was definitely going to kill him. Slowly, and as painful as possible. _These_ were the times he questioned just what it was he saw in Eames. He was constantly irritating him, or worse, embarrassing him in front of students. What the hell was he _thinking_? Clearly, he reminded himself, he wasn't.

_11:16 AM: I'm going to kill you._

_*fuck_

_11:17 AM: You really think so?_

_I know so._

_Asshole._

Even though he was teetering between wanting to kill Eames, and wanting to thank him for the distraction, Arthur knew he couldn't stay made at him for long. During their worst fights, they rarely stayed apart for longer than a week, and once they'd gotten over their stubbornness, tended to go into seclusion for _days_. This was just another part of their relationship. As weird as it may be, he could always count on Eames to at least bring a little bit of joy into his long days.


End file.
